bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bleach
es una serie manga y posteriormente anime escrita e ilustrada por Tite Kubo y su adaptación al anime fue dirigida por Noriyuki Abe. Trama La serie narra las aventuras de un adolescente llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, un estudiante de quince años que tiene la habilidad de interactuar con los espíritus. Una noche, Ichigo se encuentra con una Shinigami (死神, lit. dios de la muerte) llamada Rukia Kuchiki. Ella se sorprende por su habilidad para poder verla, pero su conversación es interrumpida por la aparición de un Hollow (ホロウ, horō, lit. hueco), un espíritu maligno. Después de que Rukia fuera gravemente herida al tratar de proteger a Ichigo, ésta intenta traspasarle la mitad de sus poderes a Ichigo para poder enfrentarse al Hollow en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, Ichigo, sin darse cuenta, absorbe los poderes casi por completo, y logra vencer con facilidad al espíritu. Al día siguiente, Rukia aparece en la clase de Ichigo como una humana de apariencia normal gracias a un cuerpo artificial (Gigai o cuerpo artificial), y le informa que debido a que ha absorbido todos sus poderes no puede regresar a su mundo hasta que los recupere. Entretanto, Ichigo acoge a Rukia en su casa y toma su trabajo de Shinigami, defendiendo a los seres humanos de los hollows y orientando a las almas buenas después de la muerte a un lugar llamado la Sociedad de Almas (尸魂界, Sōru Sosaeti). Unos meses más tarde, en el sexto volumen de la serie, los superiores de la Sociedad de Almas se dan cuenta de que Rukia le había entregado sus poderes a un humano, lo cual está prohibido en la Sociedad de almas, por lo que envían a dos Shinigami para arrestarla y aplicarle la pena de muerte. Ichigo no logró evitar la captura de Rukia, pero con la ayuda de varios de sus amigos de clases que adquirieron capacidades espirituales, y el ex-capitán Shinigami Kisuke Urahara, parten hacia la base de la Sociedad de Almas, guiados por Yoruichi Shihoin. Una vez allí, Ichigo y el resto luchan contra la élite militar de Shinigami y finalmente consiguen detener la ejecución de Rukia. En ese entonces, se revela que la ejecución de Rukia y del intento de rescate de Ichigo fueron manipulados por Sōsuke Aizen, un Shinigami de alto nivel, el cual se creía que había sido asesinado, como parte de su plan para poder tomar el control de la Sociedad de Almas. Aizen traiciona a sus compañeros y aliados Shinigami marchándose a Hueco Mundo (虚圏, Ueko Mundo) con los hollow, convirtiéndose en el principal antagonista de la serie. Ichigo se alía con los que eran sus enemigos en la Sociedad de Almas al ver que todo esto fue planeado por Aizen y éstos dejan en libertad a Rukia. Tiempo después aparecen nuevos enemigos, los Arrancar (アランカル, arankaru) una especie de evolución de los hollows, los cuales han sido enviados a la tierra por Aizen, que pretende destruir la ciudad de Karakura (空座町, Karakura-chō) con el fin de forjar una llave con la energía espiritual que se encuentra allí para poder acceder al Rey de la Sociedad de almas y tener el control en todos los mundos. Actualmente esta trama aún no se ha resuelto y de acuerdo con el autor, el final de la serie todavía no ha sido planeado o escrito. Aspectos de la Serie La serie tiene lugar en un universo de ficción en el que los personajes están divididos en distintas razas ficticias. Todas estas razas son los seres humanos, que en el momento en que murieron, pudieron o no descansar en paz. Las almas que logran ir a descansar en paz, son enviadas a la Sociedad de Almas, por un Shinigami en la que viven durante mucho tiempo, hasta resucitar en un nuevo cuerpo, mientras las que no lo hacen, son devoradas por los Hollow que las llevan a Hueco Mundo para transformarlas en uno de ellos, además de ganar energía una vez que han sido devoradas. A lo largo de la serie se van revelando nuevas razas, algunas resultantes de la combinación de dos razas en sí. Esta es una lista de todas las razas que aparecen en Bleach (en orden de aparición): *'Humanos' :Los Seres Humanos (人間, ningen) que aparecen en la serie son residentes de un Japón moderno; algunos de los personajes de la serie poseen habilidades sobrenaturales, esto se debe gracias a que tiene un nivel alto de reiatsu (霊圧 "reiatsu"), que es la energía espiritual. Los personajes principales de Bleach no poseían poderes, pero una vez que Ichigo Kurosaki absorbió los poderes de Rukia Kuchiki, e interactúa con ellos, empiezan a liberar habilidades únicas que nadie más tiene, y de los cuales se desconocían, ya que poseían un alto nivel de reiatsu. *'Shinigami' :Los''' Shinigami ' (死神, s''hinigami, ''lit. Dios de la Muerte O tambien segador de almas), son los encargados de proteger a los humanos de los hollows, para lo cual emplean hechizos denominados Kidō (鬼道, ''kidō lit. "magia demoníaca") empleando su reiatsu, utilizan Zanpaku-tōs, espadas que sirven para purificar a los hollows y enviar a las otras almas a descansar en paz, u otros artefactos, como los Gigai (義骸, "gigai" lit. "esqueleto de la justicia"), que sirven para que un shinigami lo use como un cuerpo temporal mientras está en el mundo humano. Los Shinigami habitan en el Seireitei (瀞霊廷, lit. "corte de las almas puras"), situado en el centro de la Sociedad de Almas. *'Hollow' :Los Hollow (ホロウ, horō) o tambien llamados Huecos en la traducción al español hispanoamericano, son espíritus corrompidos que viajan al mundo humano a alimentarse de las almas que se han quedado allí. *'Almas modificadas' :Las Almas Modificadas(改造魂魄, kaizō konpaku) son almas artificiales creadas por los investigadores de la Sociedad de almas antes del inicio de la historia de Bleach y los Bount (バウント, baunto) un grupo de personas que tiene poderes especiales. Debido a que son razas diferentes viven en mundos totalmente diferentes. *'Quincy:' :Los Quincy (滅却師, kuinshī, lit. "destructor") un clan de seres humanos que a lo largo de muchos siglos han adquirido poderes espirituales, para poder defenderse de los hollows. *'Visored:' :Los''' Visored' (仮面の軍勢, ''vaizādo, lit. ''"soldados enmascarados") son un grupo de Shinigamis que han logrado conseguir los poderes de un Hollow, sin perder las habilidades de un shinigami. *'Arrancar''' :Los Arrancar (アランカル, arankaru) que son aquellos hollow que han conseguido quitarse parte de su máscara y han obtenido poderes de shinigami. Historia La serie está basada en un one-shot (también llamado capítulo piloto) que Tite Kubo había realizado para la revista Shōnen Jump después de terminar su primer manga, Zombie Powder. Sin embargo, el capítulo piloto fue inicialmente rechazado por la revista, aunque luego fue publicado por Akamaru Jump. Más tarde, el one-shot consiguió ser publicado en Shōnen Jump, y es donde todavía continúa su edición. El manga comenzó a publicarse en agosto de 2001 por la editorial Shūeisha, en la revista semanal japonesa Shōnen Jump y se compone por 72 volúmenes recopilados en tankōbon. Posteriormente, el manga fue adaptado a una serie de anime producida por Studio Pierrot, comenzando su emisión el 5 de octubre de 2004 en Japón por TV Tokyo alcanzando los 366 episodios, divididos en dieciseis sagas. La serie también ha dado lugar a dos OVAs, cuatro películas de animación, siete musicales de rock, y numerosos videojuegos, así como llevó a la comercialización de muchos tipos de mercancías relacionadas con la serie. Las versiones en español del manga son publicadas por la editorial Panini Manga en México y España (previamente por Glénat en España, y Editorial Vid en México), y por editorial Ivrea en Argentina. Tanto el anime como el manga han alcanzado un gran éxito dentro y fuera de Japón. En el año 2005, el manga obtuvo el premio Shōgakukan en la categoría shōnen, uno de los premios más prestigiosos, que se da anualmente en Japón. En un ranking publicado por TV Asahi sobre los cien mejores animes del 2006, Bleach alcanzó el 7° puesto, en el 2008 fue el quinto manga más vendido en Japón, mientras que en el 2009 fue el tercero. En el 2006, Tite Kubo creó un artbook a todo color y de gran formato, llamado ''Bleach: All Colour But The Black'', el cual hace un repaso de todos los personajes de la serie con comentarios y anécdotas del autor que desvelan algunas de las claves de su mundo creativo. Personajes Principales 'Ichigo Kurosaki ' :thumb|Kurosaki Ichigo Bankai: Tensa ZangetsuEs el protagonista de Bleach. Ichigo es un estudiante de secundaria normal, pero se ve obligado a convertirse en un shinigami sustituto involuntariamente, tras haber absorbido la mayor parte de los poderes : de Rukia. Cuando se creó la serie de manga, Kubo comentó que :Rukia Kuchiki fue el primer personaje que ideó, pero no para que fuera un personaje principal, por lo que diseñó a Ichigo para ser protagonista. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Masakazu Morita, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Eduardo Garza, y en el español es Sergio Zamora. 'Rukia Kuchiki' :Es una shinigami que fue enviada a la ciudad de Karakura para que eliminara a los hollows. A pesar que su apariencia física es de una adolescente, en realidad ella es diez veces mayor que Ichigthumb|Rukia Kuchikio. En la apertura de la historia, Rukia se ve obligada a transferir sus poderes a Ichigo y asumir un estilo de vida temporal como una humana normal. Se había registrado en la escuela secundaria local, mientras vivía en la residencia de Ichigo y le enseñaba a usar sus poderes de shinigami. Rukia fue el primer personaje de la serie creado por Kubo, y su diseño es el que se decidió utilizar para todos los demás shinigamis. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Fumiko Orikasa, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Liliana Barba, y en el español es Belén Roca. Despues de la derrota de aizen desaparece una serie de capitulos para hacer su dramatica reaparicion devolviendole a Ichigo sus poderes siendo Teniente del decimotercer escuadron bajo la capitania de Ukitake, asi tomando el lugar de su mentor Kaien. 'Orihime Inoue' :Es una humana y una compañera de clases de Ichigo, vinculada a él gracias a su amiga Tatsuki Arisa :thumb|Orihime Inouewa. Es huérfana, por lo que fue criada por su hermano mayor, Sora, quien más tarde muere en un accidente automovilístico. Inicialmente carecía de poderes espirituales, pero en el transcurso de la serie se desarrolla su conciencia espiritual, obteniendo así unos poderes únicos. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Yuki Matsuoka, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Claudia Mota, y en el español es Núria Trifol. 'Uryū Ishida' :Es un Quincy, descthumb|202px|Uryū Ishidaendiente de una línea de cazadores de hollows. Es uno de los primeros antagonistas de la serie. Tiene un profundo rencor hacía todos los shinigamis, incluyendo a Ichigo, pero luego se volverán muy buenos amigos. Aún siendo muy amigo de Ichigo, éste no puede dejar de competir contra él. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Noriaki Sugiyama, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Víctor Ugarte, y en el español es Óscar Muñoz. 'Yasutora Sado (Chad)' :Es un Fullbringer y uno de los mejores amigos de Ichigo en la escuela. A pesar de su imponentthumb|218px|Yasutora Sadoe aspecto es muy manso, y se niega a combatir a menos que sea por el bien de otro. Al principio Chad no puede ver a los hollows, pero esto cambia cuando un grupo de niños son atacados por uno. En ese momento descubre una habilidad única, la cual es una armadura que fortalece su brazo derecho. Posteriormente desarrolla la capacidad de disparar la energía por su brazo y también descubre que su brazo izquierdo tiene una capacidad ofensiva de gran alcance. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Hiroki Yasumoto, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Diego Armando Nieves, y en el español es Oriol Rafel. 'Renji Abarai' :Es un Shinigami de éthumb|172px|Renji Abarailite con el grado de Teniente 6 ª División, convirtiéndose en el segundo al mando de un escuadron de las fuerzas armadas Shinigami (Gotei 13). Es un hombre impetuoso y motivado, que posee tanto un profundo respeto y animosidad hacia su superior inmediato, el Capitán de la Sexta División Byakuya Kuchiki. A pesar de que se introdujo a la serie como un enemigo mortal, este tenía un conflicto de lealtad entre su trabajo y Rukia, con quien creció. Despues, terminó haciendose amigo de Ichigo y sus amigos. Producción Bleach fue creado a partir del deseo de Tite Kubo de crear un Shinigami vestido con kimono, y esta visualización sirvió de base para el diseño de los Shinigamis de la serie. La historia original se presentó en la revista semanal Shōnen Jump como un one shot, poco después de haber cancelado su anterior manga, Zombie Powder, pero fue rechazada. Akira Toriyama, el creador de Dragon Ball, vio la historia y le escribió una carta de aliento a Kubo. Más tarde, Bleach fue aceptado para una publicación de un breve período de tiempo en el 2001, y fue inicialmente destinado a ser una serie corta, con una longitud máxima de serialización de cinco años. Tite Kubo citó que las influencias para los elementos de Bleach se extendían de otras series mangas, de la música, de lenguas extranjeras, de la arquitectura, y de el cine. Atribuye su interés en los dibujos de monstruos supernaturales de Shigeru Mizuki en la serie GeGeGe no Kitaro y el interesantes armamento en batallas como las hechas por Masami Kurumada en Saint Seiya, las cuales disfrutó mucho de niño. La acción, estilo y la narración que se encuentran en la serie se inspiran en las películas del cine, aunque Kubo no ha revelado ninguna. Kubo también ha declarado que desea hacer de Bleach una experiencia que sólo puede encontrarse mediante la lectura de manga. A la hora de escribir el argumento o cuando aparecen dificultades en la creación de nuevo material, Kubo empieza pensando nuevos personajes, a menudo varios al mismo tiempo, y releyendo volúmenes anteriores de Bleach. Kubo ha dicho que le gusta crear personajes que tienen una apariencia externa que no coincide con su verdadera naturaleza, un elemento que aparece en muchos de los personajes de Bleach, ya que el autor se siente "atraído por las personas con esa aparente contradicción" y se encuentra con "ganas de crear personajes así cuando trabaja". La terminología usada en Bleach tiene una variedad de inspiraciones, con cada tipo de personaje tiene un estilo lingüístico diferente; por ejemplo, la mayoría de los nombres para designar las Zanpakutō y hechizos Kidō por los Shinigami se inspiran en la literatura japonesa antigua. Las técnicas de los quincy son en alemán, como «heizen» que significa golpear; mientras que las de los arrancar y los hollow son en español, como "Resurrección", "hierro", o "Sonido", entre otros. Kubo se interesó en el idioma español, ya que, según él, el lenguaje sonaba "fascinante" y "manejable". En la realización de escenas de batallas, Kubo comentó que su principal inspiración es la música rock, y a la hora de elegir el mejor ángulo de una escena, busca que se vea bien, sea realista y refleje el mayor dolor en función del personaje. Contenido Manga El manga de Bleach comenzó a publicarse por primera vez en agosto de 2001, por la editorial Shūeisha, en la revista semanal japonesa Shōnen Jump, y en ella continúa todavía su edición con un capítulo por semana, recopilados hasta diciembre de 2009 en 42 volúmenes, con más de trescientos ochenta capítulos. El primer tankōbon fue publicado el 5 de enero de 2002, mientras que el cuadragésimo segundo tankōbon fue publicado el 4 de diciembre de 2009. En el año 2005, el manga obtuvo el premio Shōgakukan en la categoría shōnen, uno de los premios más prestigiosos, que se da anualmente en Japón. En el 2008 fue el quinto manga más vendido en Japón siendo sólo superado por One Piece, Naruto, 20th Century Boys y Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Durante el 2008, se vendieron 874.153 ejemplares del volumen 34, convirtiéndose en el duodécimo volumen mejor vendido de Japón. Del primer volumen de Bleach se vendieron más de un millón de copias en Japón. Los volúmenes 33 y 35 también estuvieron dentro de los veinte principales, pero se habían vendido menos ejemplares. En total, el manga ha vendido más de 3.161.825 copias en Japón en el año 2008, convirtiéndose en la quinta serie con mejor comercialización. Las adaptaciones en español del manga son publicadas por la editorial Glénat en España, por Editorial Vid en México para su distribución en Hispanoamérica y por Editorial Ivrea en Argentina. Anime El anime de Bleach es producida por Pierrot y dirigida por Noriyuki Abe. Se comenzó a emitir el 5 de octubre de 2004 en Japón por TV Tokyo. Hasta diciembre de 2009, el anime ha alcanzado 252 episodios, divididos en trece sagas. En un ranking publicado por TV Asahi de los mejores cien animes del 2006 (en base a una encuesta online en Japón), Bleach alcanzó el puesto siete, mientras que en el 2005 alcanzó el puesto cuarenta y dos. En Estados Unidos, Bleach fue nominado al premio American Anime Awards en el año 2007. No obstante, la serie no consiguió ningún premio en ninguna categoría. OVAs En la serie también se han creado dos OVAs; la primera, "Bleach: Memories in the Rain" está basada en los episodios ocho y nueve de anime, aunque con versiones modificadas. Se centra principalmente en los sentimientos de Ichigo en relación a la muerte de su madre. La segunda, llamada "Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy", trata de aparición de un shinigami malvado llamado Baishin, quien había sido sellado por mucho tiempo por la Sociedad de Almas. El doblaje en español se realiza en dos versiones diferentes, una en México para Hispanoamérica y otra en España. Por medio de la administradora de licencias de VIZ Media, Andrea González, ambos países reciben la serie para su producción bajo la licencia de VIZ. El doblaje en España es realizado en los estudios CYO STUDIOS de Barcelona, mientras que el doblaje en México es realizado por la compañía Art Sound. En España, Bleach es transmitido por Buzz, y en Argentina, Venezuela, México (en español) y Brasil (en portugués) por Animax Latinoamérica. Otras cadenas que emiten la serie son: Adult Swim (Estados Unidos), YTV (Canadá), MCM (Francia, Bélgica), Hyper (Polonia), y Animax (Hungría, Rumania). Películas *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Bleach: Fade to Black *Bleach: Hell Chapter Banda Sonora En el anime se publicaron once álbumes de la banda sonora y la música fue escrita por el compositor Shirō Sagisu. El primer álbum recopilado fue llamado, Bleach: Original Soundtrack" lanzado el 18 en mayo de 2005 y contenía veinticinco pistas, incluyendo algunos openings y endings. Esto fue seguido por el segundo disco compacto, llamado "Bleach: Original Soundtrack II", lanzado el 2 de agosto de 2006, con un total de veintitrés pistas. El tercero, llamado "Bleach: Original Soundtrack III", fue lanzado el 5 de noviembre de 2008 y contenía veintisiete pistas. El 13 de diciembre de 2006 se lanzo el álbum «''Bleach: The Best''» el cual contenía las versiones completas de los primeros doce openings y endings de la serie. Todas las películas tienen un álbum, "Bleach: Memories of Nobody Soundtrack" lanzado el 13 de diciembre de 2006, "Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Soundtrack" lanzado el 19 de enero de 2007, y "Bleach: Fade to Black - Kimi no na o yobu Soundtrack" lanzado el 10 de diciembre de 2008, cada una con más de veinte pistas. Musicales Bleach se ha adaptado en una serie de musicales de rock, producido conjuntamente por Pierrot, y Nelke Planning. Se han producido cinco espectáculos musicales basados en la saga del Shinigami Sustituto y la Sociedad de Almas, así como otras dos actuaciones conocidas como Bleach: Live Bankai Shows" y Bleach: Live Bankai Shows II", las cuales no siguen la trama de la serie. El primer musical de Bleach llamado Rock Musical Bleach — Saien" se llevó a cabo del 17 al 28 de agosto de 2005 en Shinjuku, Tokio. Los musicales son dirigidos por Takuya Hiramitsu, con un guión de la adaptación por Naoshi Okumura y música compuesta por el dramaturgo Shoichi Tama. Las canciones son totalmente originales, por lo que no se basan en la banda sonora del anime. Videojuegos Como varias otras series, han creado numerosos videojuegos. Éstos han aparecido en las varios tipos de consolas, como Nintendo DS, Wii, Playstation 2, Sony. El primer videojuego de Bleach fue "Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabō" y se publicó el 16 de febrero de 2005, para las consolas PlayStation 2. Aunque han creado numerosos videojuegos, la mayoría de estos sólo han sido publicados en Japón. Todos los juegos que usan las consolas Sony han sido desarrollados por la empresa SCE, mientras que los juegos de Nintendo, y GameCube, son desarrollados por Treasure Co. Ltd y publicados por SEGA. El 28 de junio de 2008, SEGA anunció que el videojuego "Bleach: Dark Souls" para Nintendo DS sería publicado en Europa a principios del 2009, el cual había sido desarrollado por la compañía Treasure Co. Ltd. En el 2010 fue anunciado un nuevo videojuego de Bleach para la PlayStation 3 llamado Bleach Soul Ignition, con un nuevo sistema de juego nunca antes visto en esta precuela. Juegos de Cartas Se han producido numerosos juegos de cartas coleccionables basados en Bleach, los cuales son producidos por Bandai. El primer juego llamado "Bleach: Soul Card Battle" fue lanzado en Japón en el 2004. Los juegos de cartas de Bleach se introdujeron en los Estados Unidos por Score Entertainment en mayo de 2007 pero dejaron de publicarse en abril de 2009, justo antes del previsto lanzamiento de su sexto juego, "Bleach Infiltration". Esta cancelación se atribuyó a la crisis económica en curso, que afectó mucho a las ventas. Diseñados por Aik Tongtharadol, los juegos de cartas de Bleach son unos juegos de dos jugadores en el que cada jugador empieza con al menos sesenta y una cartas; un jugador pierde cuando los puntos de sus cartas llegan a cero. Las cartas para los juegos se han lanzado en tres sistemas diferentes: cartas de refuerzo, de aumento de energía y de aumento de cartas. Artbooks y Novelas Hasta ahora se han lanzado dos artbooks de Bleach, el último y más completo, llamado Bleach: All Colour But The Black", el cual fue lanzado el 4 de diciembre de 2006 en Japón y América. El artbook hace un repaso de todos los personajes de la serie de los primeros diecinueve volúmenes, con comentarios del autor en los que cuenta muchas anécdotas que desvela algunas de las claves de su mundo creativo. La versión en español de este artbook fue publicada por Glénat en España. Tres databooks sobre la serie también han sido lanzados. Los dos primeros, llamados "Bleach: Official Character Book Souls", y "Bleach: Official Animation Book Vibes" ,fueron lanzados el 3 de febrero de 2006. El tercero, llamado, "Bleach Official Bootleg: KaraBuri" fue lanzado el 3 de agosto de 2007, además de una guía de personajes y artículos sobre otros aspectos de ficción de la serie, "Colorful Bleach" . Tite Kubo y Makoto Matsubara, han creado dos novelas sobre Bleach, que fueron publicadas por Shūeisha y ambas novelas se basan en el argumento de la serie: Recepción entre el público El primer volumen de Bleach se vendió en más de un millón de copias en Japón. Durante el 2008, se vendieron 874.153 ejemplares del volumen 34, convirtiéndose en el doceavo volumen mejor vendido de Japón. Los volúmenes 33 y 35 también estuvieron dentro de los veinte principales, pero se habían vendido menos ejemplares. En total, del manga se han vendido más de 3.161.825 copias en Japón en el año 2008, convirtiéndose en la quinta serie con las cifras de ventas más altas. En el año 2005, el manga obtuvo el premio Shōgakukan en la categoría shōnen, uno de los premios más prestigiosos, que se da anualmente en Japón. En Estados Unidos, Bleach fue nominado al premio American Anime Awards en el año 2007. No obstante, la serie no consiguió ningún premio en ninguna categoría. En un ranking publicado por TV Asahi de los mejores cien animes del 2006 (en base a una encuesta online en Japón), Bleach alcanzó el puesto siete, mientras que en el 2005 alcanzó el puesto cuarenta y dos. El Deb Aoki de About.com consideró a Bleach como el mejor manga Shōnen de 2007, junto con Eyeshield 21, elogiando "la historia, las secuencias de la acción y el gran desarrollo del los personajes", colocándolo en la lista de los diez mejores manga en el género shōnen. Jarred Pine, revisor de Mania.com criticó la serie como plagada de personajes estereotipados. En su opinión, se trata de un desapacible inicio para la serie, con batallas mediocres, ya que no llamaban la atención del lector y una mala introducción del personaje central, Ichigo Kurosaki, cuya característica principal es su deseo de proteger a los demás. A pesar de ello, Pine señala que le encanta la serie en particular. Carlos Santos de Anime News Network, elogió la adaptación del anime, y lo describió como "un anime increíblemente entretenido que te agarrará y se negará a dejarte ir". María Lin de Animefringe comentó que le gustaron las variedades y diferentes personajes. También elogió la serie para su atención a los detalles, el equilibrio de la gravedad y la comedia. Ella observó que "el anime de Bleach merece su popularidad. Tiene algo para todos: lo sobrenatural, comedia, acción y un poco de romance, todo unido con una excelente animación y un sonido muy entusiasta". Adam Arseneau de DVD Verdict, afirma que Bleach es una "serie que mejora conforme pasan los capítulos" y sus personajes están "sorprendentemente bien desarrollados y diseñados». Holly Ellingwood de Active Anime elogia al anime por la perfección de sus géneros "la emoción, el humor y la intriga sobrenatural". A su juicio, la serie "hace un trabajo maravilloso, y no sólo con los episodios, sino como también con los personajes secundarios". También elogió la serie por sus efectos especiales, y su intrigante trama, "una brillante mezcla de acción, disparatada comedia y cautivadores personajes". Controversia Artículo principal: Incarnate La editorial norteamericana Viz Media, desde a mediados de agosto de 2009 lleva publicando un manga llamado "Incarnate"(Encarnado en español) hecho por Nick Simmons hijo del famoso guitarrista Gene Simmons de la agrupación KISS en el que las viñetas y personajes son muy parecidos a los personajes de Bleach, la protagonista muy parecida a Inoue Orihime, el "maton" parecido a Kenpachi Zaraki entre otros personajes que ponen la controversia. En reacción Viz Media ha decidido suspender la producción y distribuición mientras se arregla el problema de supuesto plagio del manga. El creador de Bleach Tite Kubo señaló no entender la obra por la razón de que está en inglés y en efecto él no sabe tal idioma. Todo indica que la obra podría ser suspendida temporalmente por plagio. Curiosidades * Tite Kubo uso repetidamentes palabras de origen latino (Especificamente español, que se pronuncian igual en japones que en español), para nombrar distintos lugares, objetos, poderes, transformaciones y demas de caracteristicas unicas del Universo de Bleach. Por decir algunos, tenemos los Arrancar, Las Noches, El Directo, el Hueco Mundo, entre otros. * Tite Kubo creo cada personaje principal, representando algun valor, virtud o caracteristica, por decir algunos tenemos a Ichigo Kurosaki que representa al "Protector", Sado Yasutora que representa la "Amistad ''" y Orihime Inoue el "''Amor". * Cada Arco''' Argumental''' del Manga, se centra en un personaje principal en particular, por ejemplo, "La Sociedad de Almas" se Centra en Rukia Kuchiki y "El Hueco Mundo" en Orihime Inoue. ** Lo Mismo sucede en el Anime, si ignoramos las Sagas "No canon". * El hecho de que "La Sociedad de Almas" equivalga al "Paraiso" y "El Mundo Hueco" equivalga a el'' "Infierno''", podria significar que Bleach esta basado o inspirado en La Divina Comedia de Dante de Aligeri. *'Bleach' ha vendido más de diez millones de volúmenes. Enlaces externos *http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Spanish_Wikiquote.SVG Wikiquote alberga frases célebres de o sobre Bleach. *ブリーチ Página web oficial (en japonés) *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bleach/ Bleach (anime)] en TV Tokyo (en japonés) *[http://pierrot.jp/title/bleach/index.html Bleach (anime)] en Estudios Pierrot (en japonés) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/search/name?q=%22Bleach%22 Bleach] en Anime News Network (en inglés) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0434665/ Bleach] en Internet Movie Database (en inglés) *Página web oficial de las películas (en japonés) en:Bleach Bleach